


Her Last Moments

by the_rainbow_suspenders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Universe, Death, Dimension H, Doctor Octave's point of view, F/M, Heartache, Octave Asylum, Regret, last moments before death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_suspenders/pseuds/the_rainbow_suspenders
Summary: Eva, eight months pregnant with twins Sparrow and Aro, insisted on working at the asylum with Marc instead of staying home to relax. While helping in the children's ward, a patient broke loose. She tried to help but while she and another worker held him down to put a jacket on him, the patient thrashed around and ended up kneeing her in the stomach, ultimately sending her into early labor. The twins didn’t make it, neither did their mother. These are her last few minutes of life.





	Her Last Moments

Draft- nothing yet


End file.
